Nail Polish In Black
by Necrosame
Summary: A short one-shot about how Tobi feels out of palce in Akatsuki. Even when it comes to the simplest of task, like painting nails. Very light hints of yaoi and very mild cursing thanks to Hidan. rated T to be safe


hey Hey Hey

It's Necro.

I probably should be working on updating 'My little sinner' but due to certain things that have come up in my life I've been having a hard timing getting to write it so I went through some old note books and found this story that I wrote awhile back and decided to type and submit it so i wouldn't feel bad about being to lazy to actualy continue with my other story...hehe...yea lame i know...

Ne wayz this is just a small one shot on how Tobi might feel out of palce in even the simplest of akatsuki routines. I worte this a year ago so i wasn't really focusing on madara being tobi so we'll just ignore that little detail.

Disclaimer: yea...if i have to put a disclaimer then obviously it's not mine, nuff said.

On with the show.

--

Nail Polish.

Nail polish was the last thing you'd think an evil organization would need or use, but Akatsuki was bent on world domination, just like every other group of psychos. Nail polish was just how they made up for their lack of originality, or so it seems.

Whenever the organization's members weren't on a mission they were resting and re-doing there battle chipped nails.

And Tobi watched.

He'd walk around the hideout looking for someone to keep him company.

Everyone would tell him in different ways, but in the end rejection was the same.

He was forced to watch S-class criminals paint their nails from the shadow's solitude.

Everyone had a different way of painting their nails purple or black, depending on who you ask. They all had there own sort of…rituals for lack of a better word.

Kakuzu would glare at his hands as he painted them, almost as if he wanted to cut them off for some reason. As he manicured himself he would recite bounties until Hidan's inevitable interruption.

"So that's where the nail polish went, let me know next time you take it dick-wad."

"Your not my mother now get away from me." Kakuzu would always say, but Hidan would hold his ground, acting as if he didn't hear.

"Damn Kakuzu you can't paint nails for shit! Gimme that, I'll show you how its done!"

And just like that Hidan would grab the nail polish in one hand and Kakuzu's in the other.

They'd both huff and puff for the sake of their evil manly pride but the truth was if they were really annoyed with each other they could have made the other move.

The same way they threatened Tobi they could have done to each other, but they didn't.

Tobi didn't belong with Hidan and Kakuzu.

Then there was Kisame and Itachi. They were polar opposites from Hidan and Kakuzu.

They got along the best and they weren't ashamed of there relationship as some would think.

Surely they'd accept a good boy like Tobi!

But alas just when Tobi would get the courage to open the door to Itachi and Kisame's room, he would be greeted by the fierce stare of the sharingan and Kisame's attempt to quickly let go of his partners hand and hide the nail polish.

It was no secret Itachi was going blind, even to the point where he couldn't paint his own nails, everyone knew.

But still Kisame, being the loyal person that he was, would do whatever it took to preserve his beloved partner's pride.

And so, with Itachi's blood stained glare and Kisame's polite reminder of,

"It's rude to barge in like that, you really should knock."

Tobi would close the door and walk away with his head hung.

Tobi didn't belong with Itachi and Kisame.

Pein and Konan were completely out of the question. They were very to themselves when business wasn't involved and they spent all their time away in the land of rain.

Tobi didn't belong with Pein and Konan.

There was a time when Tobi could sit with Zetsu and watch him paint his nails.

They'd chat idly- well tobi would talk and Zetsu would listen.

Tobi missed the time he used to spend with his sempai. He would pet his head and tell him what a good boy he was.

He even remembered a time when Zetsu had painted Tobi's own nails!

He usually covered his hands, ashamed of their crippled state, but he trusted Zetsu and he had no problem unveiling his hand for the older man.

His hands were badly damaged, to the point where he had even lost feeling, but that didn't stop him from imagining what the cool black polish felt like, or how Zetsu's bi-colored hands held his own.

He thought becoming an official member of Akatsuki would bring him even closer to Zetsu, but in the end it just brought them farther apart.

Tobi no longer belonged with Zetsu.

--

A/N ok that was pretty simple but w/e. As always your reviews are welcomed whole heartedly!

so plz review lol, reviews to an author are like paint to a painter.

-Necro


End file.
